Forgotten
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Jacob wakes up in a place he doesn't know, with no memory of how he got there, why he's there, or who he is.The question is what happened to his memory, will his pack find him, and if they do..how will they make Jake remember? Yaoi no pairings decided yet


I open my eyes, and look around. It's so strange...I don't know what's going on. I don't know where I am...I don't know why I'm here...I don't know how I got here.

I don't even know my name.

...

It's cold..it's snowing. I looked at my surroundings, nothings really there. Except lots of tree's..bare tree's that have icicles hanging from their branches, and snow sitting atop them. I turned my eyes up to look at the sky.

I can't tell what time of day it is either really...there's no sunlight visible. The sky is just a grayish white. I looked back down. Besides tree's and a few bushes that are as bare as the tree's, there's not really anything here. I'm so confused...am I supposed to be here?

For some reason I don't remember anything...I can only remember the few seconds ago when I woke up. Nothing beyond that point though.

I don't know anything..I don't know who I am..I don't know what my name is. I don't know anything.

About myself or about what's going on. I don't even know what I look like for goodness sakes.

I looked down finally, I'm laying in the snow. I don't feel as cold as I thought I should though. This is so strange..everything seems so..advanced. My sight..my hearing..my sense of smell.

Speaking of smell...what's that scent? I look around myself, to find some kind of indication of this odor. My eyes come to a stop at one section of the snow. It's been dyed red...wait, red?

I lifted my hand up and touched my fingers to the red snow. I lifted them back up to my face to look at them I inhaled for a moment.

Blood?

I suddenly wonder where the blood came from, I lifted my hand up to a part of my head that seems to be pulsing. My head feels slick there and I realize I'm the one bleeding. That just raises my curiosity further.

Just then I realize something else...I'm not wearing a shirt. All I have on is pants...

I'm so confused right now...there are so many questions buzzing through my head. I let out a silent grunt as I picked the upper half of my body up. It's sore for some reason, I managed to haul the rest of my body out of the snow enough to stand up on my feet.

I wobbled a little before finding my balance. I took another chance to look around...but nothing's coming to me. I still have no idea where this place is..or what I'm doing here. Or what happened before this.

I'm debating on where I should go now...after all I don't know what's here...I don't know where I came from anyways. Is it possible I live out here?

I decide to just start walking forward..I'll hit something eventually. I can hear the snow crunch softly beneath my feet..that's the only noise I hear.

I wonder what I look like...I wonder what my name is..I wonder if I even have a name. I wonder why I'm bleeding..and why I'm here. Why I can't seem to remember anything.

If I have a family or not...or maybe I'm just alone here.

I don't know.

It surprises me that I'm not freezing right now. I wonder how long I've been out here anyways. I let out a breath and watched it fog in front of my face.

I blinked a few times when the view in front of me changed a little. Obviously something must be over there. I continued forward until I reached an area that was certainly different from before.

Everything was white still..but there appeared to be some sort of lake..or something like that. It was large and frozen solid at that. It seemed like a sort of clearing at least. I walked over to the edge of the ice covered lake.

I looked down at it...and I saw someone. They had brown eyes...and black hair..or maybe it was dark brown. They had tan skin..and a bleeding mark on their head too. I blinked a few times...and so did the person I was looking at.

I kneeled down and leaned over the ice to stare at the person. I lifted my hand up and so did they.

Could...this be what I look like?

I blinked again in an almost fascination of this discovery. So that's what I look like. I turned my head and my body a little so I could see the rest of it.

Wait...what was that? I raised a brow slightly when I caught I glimpse of something on my arm. I turned again and looked at the upper section of my arm. There was a large circle there..and it had a design in it.

I looked at it puzzled...what was it? And why was it on me?

More questions are coming into my head...and I don't know the answer to any of them. The only thing that's clear to me now..is that this is what I look like.

However several questions still remain..who am I..why am I here..how did I get here? Why can't I remember anything..and now what is this thing on my arm?

I certainly don't know what it is..it's some sort of picture or design..but how'd it get there? Did I make it? But why would I do that...I don't even know what its of anyways. All of these questions are making my head hurt.

I closed my eyes for a moment and rubbed an aching spot on the back of my head. I reopened my eyes, maybe I really do live out here alone.

What a lonely existence I must have.

I suddenly hear a small crack of a twig and my head whips to the side. There's a raccoon there..standing not more then a few feet beside me. I'm suddenly excited to see something else alive here.

"Hi there," I said..so that's what my voice sounds like. The raccoon lifted it's head quickly and looked at me and then took off in the other direction. Disappearing into the tree's again. I let out a small sigh when the creature runs away.

So much for that.

Now another question comes into my head...what do I do now?

Should I try to figure out why I'm here? What am I supposed to do? I stood myself back up again and looked around. The only thing that I can think of doing is finding somewhere safe..or at least dry to go and sleep in.

I scanned for awhile..I could see a glimpse of something beyond the point I was standing at.

"I guess I should just go there.." I said silently to myself. I started walking to the small spot of grey I had seen. Hopefully it's somewhere I can sleep in. I just want to lay down and sleep..and then figure out what to do.

I walk for at least 20 more minutes when I finally reach the spot of grey. To my relief it's a small cave. I look around for a few moments before walking into the cave. It's empty...so it's probably okay to stay here.

I let out a soft sigh and laid down on the ground...I start to feel how tired I am. I guess this place will work as a place to stay from now on. I yawned a little and laid my head down. I let my eyes drift to the mouth of the cave where I could see parts of the ice covered lake. I could see a few tree's there too...and the snow that covered the ground and continued falling from the sky.

I let my eyes start to droop closed.

And as I did thousands of unanswered questions are still ringing in my head.

Where am I..who am I..why am I here. How did I get here..why can't I remember anything? What's the strange mark on my arm..where am I supposed to go now. How will I figure out what's happening? What am I supposed to do now?

And as I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep, I can think only one thing.

I don't know.

_**TBC**_

**okay! well i know i have 15 series im writing lol but i thought of this an di wa like...i could write this its good aint it? now what will happen? how is jacob going to find out he's..jacob. and why is it he can't rember what happened before this..what will he do now? FIND OUT! REVIEW!**


End file.
